


RTI

by Yamino_Yama



Series: Watchdog [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Iori deals with the chaos that is his birthday celebration and later unwinds by having some alone time with Riku.





	RTI

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with my first IDOLiSH7 fic of the new year! Since Iori's birthday was near, I made another entry for one of my OT3s, Touma x Iori x Riku. This one doesn't feature much from Touma, sadly, but that means if you're just into Fly Away this fic will feed you too ^_^ I hope to write something with more ZOOL along with the MEZZO and Re:vale fics I have planned, time permitting. Regardless, enjoy this one and, as always, kudos and comments appreciated! ^_~

Rokuya-san snatched up his Magical Kokona wand and began chasing Mitsuki around with it in the kitchen. Iori didn't know how his birthday party had come to this. “Nikaido-san, can you please gain control over Rokuya-san. He's harassing my brother.”

But Nikaido-san just laughed and waved it off, settling into a deeper recline on the coach. “Nothing to worry about, Ichi. Mitsu could put an end to it in a millisecond if he wanted, but he's enjoying it.”

Iori narrowed his eyes, not voicing aloud how that was what was irritating him.

“Iorin, let's just eat the cake already,” Yotsuba-san whined beside him. “You've been staring at it long enough. Let's just take a picture or something.”

“I've already snapped a photograph,” Iori told him. “But an image does nothing to encompass the fine details that Nii-san put into making this masterpiece.” Though, Iori had to admit, the vanilla aroma the cake was emitting _did_ tantalize his taste buds . . .

“It's just a kitten cake, Iorin. I'll get you a _real_ kitten if you let me have a piece already.”

“Please don't. Real cats shed and that would hinder Nanase-san's breathing. We've been through this.”

Yotsuba-san fumed. “Yeah, I remember. When we searched for Tenten when there wasn't one. Not a cat one, anyway. And Sou-chan gave my pudding away.”

Osaka-san stiffened, having heard Yotsuba-san from across the room, and was now looking crestfallen. “Are you still angry, Tamaki-kun? You said that you weren't anymore, but I'll apologize again if you want me to . . .”

That got Yotsuba-san's mind off the cake as he darted to Osaka-san's side. “I'm not angry, you idiot. I mean— Ah, cut that out, making that sad face. It's a party, Sou-chan. Be happy.” He took Osaka-san's hands and raised them, shouting 'yay' and his partner followed suit in cheering until they were both grinning.

Iori sighed, but couldn't help smiling himself. IDOLiSH7's charm was their chaotic joy, to the fans, and to Iori. If he was honest with himself, even if he felt he couldn't get a moment's rest, there was no place else he'd rather be.

Tamaki's right, Iori,” Riku said, leaping to Iori's side and hugging his arm. “I want cake, too, and we should eat before Manager begins the birthday chat. Right?”

Iori realized Riku must have escaped the chaos in the kitchen. His brother was shouting and, like Nikaido-san said, he sounded all too amused rather than angry. Why did those two seem so close? Envy tried worming its way into him, but Riku's voice pulled Iori from his thoughts.

“Iori~ We should eat, right?” Riku repeated, beaming at him.

Iori's chest tightened. “I guess we could eat it now. It would be a waste not to after all.” _Besides_ , he thought to himself, still gazing at Riku, _as cute as the cake is, nothing can beat this smile._

 

#

Iori could barely stifle a yawn by the time the festivities ended. Re:vale and TRIGGER bid him a happy birthday and goodnight through rabbit chat, then his own members decided to turn in for the night. After receiving bear hugs from Yotsuba-san and Rokuya-san, a gentle embrace from Osaka-san, and having his hair tousled by his brother and Nikaido-san, Iori found himself alone in the common area with Riku.

“Let's go to your room,” Riku suggested. “I can tell you're tired.”

Iori nodded and allowed Riku to take his hand and pull him to his bedroom

A message alert came from Iori's phone and Riku picked it up, as he'd grown accustomed to doing lately.

“It's Touma! He says, ' Happy Birthday, Iori!' Aah, he also sent a pic of a puppy wearing a birthday hat and eating a bone-shaped cake.” Riku flashed the picture in Iori's direction.

“Cu—” Iori cut himself off and put on a pout. “I don't know why he'd send something like that.”

Riku sighed. “Come on, Iori. It's just us here.”

Iori fumed a bit more before admitting, “It's super cute.”

“I know, right!” Riku agreed.

The phone pinged again with another message and Riku laughed before telling Iori, “Touma says, 'hey, Riku.' He knew I'd be with you.”

Riku began to type his reply, reading his words out loud as he wrote them. “Hey, Touma! Iori thanks you for the pic. He really loves it.”

“Wait! L-Loves!” Iori stammered.

Riku ignored him, exclaiming 'sent' while Iori gaped at him in mock horror.

Seeing a wistful look on Riku's face once he was done with his message, Iori's mood changed. Forgetting about himself, Iori moved closer to Riku and put an arm around his shoulders. “We'll see each other again soon,” Iori assured him.

Admittedly, Touma's relinquishing himself of his duty to guard Riku for attacks and returning to ZOOL had left an empty spot in Iori's heart as well. He glanced at the bags of snacks he'd stocked up on, clustering his work desk. He'd have to kick the habit of considering them Touma's rewards and at least let Yotsuba-san have them before they went bad. Riku fiddled with the collar he wore, a keepsake Touma had given him, specially with the dog tag Iori had inscribed as a symbol for the three of them. Iori had been very specific about the order the letters appeared in, after all, even to the most observant of fans, RTI' would translate to 'Road to Infinity' rather than Riku, Touma, and Iori's first name initials; only IDOLiSH7's members and Touma himself knew their true meaning, and that was fine.

Once he'd quit playing with the tag, Riku nuzzled against Iori's chest, meeting his eyes and managing a smile. “It's okay! We still have each other after all, and all of our members, our sempai, and our manager. And you're right that we'll see Touma soon. He promised he'd visit sometime.” As though to further reassure himself, Riku added, “Even if he's not here, he's watching like everyone else, watching and cheering us on.”

Iori absently ran what he hoped were soothing circles on Riku's back. “That's right.”

“We'll stand on stage and sing to make everyone we know and love proud,” Riku declared. He was getting so fired up that Iori couldn't help but chuckle.

“There's that power of yours again, infiltrating people's hearts and lifting their spirits.”

“Did I infiltrate your heart too, Iori?”

Iori laughed again. “What do you think, Nanase-san?”

“'Nanase-san,'” Riku muttered, eyes narrowed.

“Sorry . . . Riku,” Iori corrected, feeling his heart flutter at hearing Riku's first name fall from his lips. How was it so much easier to make the adjustment in his head? He supposed the problem was that it still felt like such a high honor, something he wasn't worthy of, uttering the name of someone so dazzling with such familiarity even if they'd already achieved the max level of physical intimacy. “It'll take getting used to, addressing you so intimately.”

Riku smiled. “Well, you have forever to get used to it because we'll always be together, Iori. I love you. I love you so much.”

He pecked Iori's cheek with a kiss. Face warm, Iori returned the gesture with a deep kiss to Riku's lips. Riku looked taken off guard when Iori pulled away, but he immediately grinned. “Does that mean you love me too?”

“I don't think you need a kiss to tell you that. You're my world, Nana—Riku. ”

Riku smirked. “You can never tease me about having a hard time calling Tenn-nii Kujo-san again.”

“Right,” Iori agreed.

Riku giggled then leaned on Iori again. “I'm super happy! You're my world too, Iori. Happy Birthday. And many more.”

Iori held him closer. “And many more,” he echoed, cuddling Riku and praying that were true, and that every birthday could end like this one. “Goodnight . . . Riku. Thank you.”

 

END

 


End file.
